Generally, a health report consists of a set of healthcare related terms and numerical data that is unfamiliar to an individual not related to the healthcare field. Thus, understanding a health report requires a considerable amount of time and effort.
The lack of communication between a healthcare professional and a consumer can lead to many unfavorable circumstances. As an example, if the consumer is within a dangerous range for a specific health condition, and the consumer is unable to understand the situation by looking at the health report, the health of the consumer can be in serious risk. Therefore, the need for a method that can clearly communicate the vital information of a health report is clearly seen.
Another disadvantage of existing health report is the lack of providing relevant information. For instance, if a consumer is undergoing a certain health condition, current health reports only show the relevant data. The health report does not provide information on what resulted in a certain health condition or on what can be done to get rid of the condition.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. To do so, the present invention introduces a method of interrogation that allows the user to understand the content of the health report. The present invention utilizes a set of systems and personal-computing devices that allow the user to directly interact with the present invention. Overall, the present invention intends to simplify the process of understanding a health report.